


Lovesick

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Boy Squad, Broeers, M/M, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: Suddenly Robbe’s entire face lit up with a grin, and he took off running towards the front of the school. Not surprisingly, Moyo looked up to see a brunette head of hair, wearing a leather jacket holding what looked like a large binder under one arm.Or: Sander picks Robbe up from school in Season 4
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 226





	Lovesick

Moyo hurriedly picked up his books, swinging his jacket over his shoulders and quickly exited the classroom. As he rounded the corner, he saw his three friends all leaning against the wall just outside the building laughing at what seemed to be a confused Aaron. 

“What’s up, what’s up?” He greeted, slapping Robbe and Jens on the shoulders. 

“Aaron was just embarrassing himself by telling us details of his sexcapades this summer.” Robbe jeered, gently punching Aaron in the shoulder as the taller boy scowled and shoved Robbe’s hand away. 

“At least I was having sex,” Aaron mumbled glaring at Jens who was grinning at Robbe.

Moyo was so over Aaron and his detailed account of how he finally made it into Ambers pants this summer. He wasn’t jealous, god no, but there was an ache in him when he watched how happy his friends were with their partners. 

The boys began walking out of the school together, chatting about their day. 

“I cannot believe a reminder of Moyo’s failed attempt to pick up is going to be walking around school for the rest of the year.” Aaron joked, laughing at Moyo as he practically skipped down the stairs. 

“Shut up bro, now I just have more of a chance to win her over,” Mojo replied.

“You’ve got more of a chance of winning the lottery than you have of picking up that girl,” Robbe teased. 

Suddenly Robbe’s entire face lit up with a grin, and he took off running towards the front of the school. Not surprisingly, Moyo looked up to see a brunette head of hair, wearing a leather jacket holding what looked like a large binder under one arm. As Robbe approached, the binder was dropped to the ground just in time for Sander to find himself with an armful of Robbe as the smaller boy lunged at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. 

Moyo knew by the lovesick look on Robbe’s face and the hickeys on his neck this morning that Sander had spent the night last night. And therefore, he couldn’t fathom why the boys were currently embracing like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks. Moyo had never known Robbe in a relationship, aside from Noor and even then, he was never like this. He was proud of him, and he had deep regrets about the hard time he had given Robbe last year. He was just happy to finally see Robbe so free and in love. 

As the three boys approached them, they saw Robbe, who’s feet were currently about a foot off the ground as Sander tightly gripped him around his waist, smack his lips into Sanders. 

“Hey! Don’t kiss so close to school, it’s bad for my image.” Jens joked, imitating Robbe from about two years ago.  
Sander put Robbe down but kept his arms secure around his waist as they broke apart. 

“Jealous Jens?” Sander asks, smirking. 

“Hey just remember who his first crush was,” Jens replied as they all started walking together, Robbe clinging to Sanders hand and scoffing at the comment. 

“Just remember who his first time was,” Sander shot back, causing Robbe to slap the older boy in the stomach and let out a small growl. 

“Ooookay boys let’s stop this pissing competition, shall we?” Moyo sung, watching a disgruntled Robbe look away from his boyfriend in anger, however still clinging to his hand. 

“Skate park?” Aaron asked as he trailed behind the other boys. 

“I’d rather get laid,” Sander commented without looking at any of the boys. 

“Sander!” Robbe squeaked out. 

“We get it, you’re in love blah blah blah” Moyo stated, staring at the boy intertwined fingers. “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind a skate, Jens?”

“Yeah, I’m down, Robbe?” Jens asked staring down dubiously at the younger boy. 

“Ummm,” Robbe bit his thumb nail and stared up at Sander who shrugged good naturedly at his boyfriend. “I think I’ll skip this one” Robbe stated, eyes not leaving Sanders. 

The three other boys groaned as they watched the couple pretty much undress each other with their eyes. They parted ways at the end of the street and headed to the skate park to finally relieve some tension from this fucked up day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just started writing fics, I've only written two on here so far so please give me feedback so I can get better! I also write prompts and other things on my tumblr if you wanna check that out; szamsson.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Thankyou for all the support, I haven't written any fiction in years!


End file.
